New Trouble
by One More Disaster
Summary: "Go Your Own Way" 'verse. Oneshot sequel to "It's Not Easy." Letty and Brian are dealing with the fallout of the guys' run to collect Braga, waiting for Dom's trial. They really didn't need this new complication. Now, she has to hope that she's picked up enough of Brian's tricks to succeed undercover on an op where he failed.


**Title: **New Trouble

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any person, place or thing you may recognize. I do, however, own Ari, Austin, Chase, Misaki, Blake and Rakel.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **language; mentioned past character death

**Spoilers: **_Fast and Furious;_ minor for _The Fast and the Furious, _and _Fast and Furious 6_

**Pairings: **none mentioned; but background Dom/Brian and OMC/OFC

**Characters: **Letty Ortiz and Owen Shaw, with off-screen appearances by Brian O'Conner and two OCs; mentions of Dominic and Mia Toretto, Arturo Braga, four OCs and Jesse

**Summary: **Letty and Brian are dealing with the fallout of the guys' run to collect Braga, waiting for Dom's trial. They really didn't need this new complication. Now, she has to hope that she's picked up enough of Brian's tricks to succeed undercover on an op where he failed.

**Word Count: **1,292

**Author's Note: **So, here's another oneshot sequel to "It's Not Easy." This- was not in the plan. I intended to have Letty reveal herself to Mia while waiting for Dom's trial, and then be in one of the cars when they go bust him off the bus. I had even started writing the piece where Mia finds out. I hadn't intended to change it. Not even after going to see FF6. I was going to enjoy it, and then completely disregard it.

Except-

I had this- scene. In my head. The one at the base, after the tank. Where Shaw goes, "You coming, Sweetheart?" (Or something like that. I don't remember the exact phrase.) And I saw Brian going- Well. Not going to say yet, because it'll eventually be in the sequel. Or triquel. Whichever.

But-

Yeah. So, the other piece I started where Mia finds out about Letty gets scrapped, and you get this instead. I saved that part and I may end up posting it as an omake, or something. But it's not part of the 'verse.

Anyway, let me know what y'all think.

Fae

* * *

New Trouble

Letty was filling up at a gas station about five hours outside LA. She refused to go too far until after Dom's trial, wanting to be close by in case Brian needed her for anything. He didn't expect any trouble with putting Braga behind bars, but Ari and Letty had agreed that they would rather be safe than sorry, just in case.

So while Brian was in Echo Park with Mia, pouring his time and money into fixing the Charger, Letty was running a few low level jobs to keep up her skills, and do her part to help fix Dom's car. Again.

Austin and Ari had worked together to arrange a fake identity for her, just in case someone recognized her. Austin had complied medical reports for her, documenting the injuries he had treated after the crash, and adding that she had sustained a severe head injury, giving her almost complete amnesia. The only thing she remembered was the chase and resulting crash, but she didn't know who or why.

Once Austin had finished with them, Ari had hacked the hospital database and put the reports on file. They didn't think Braga had anyone else that may come looking for her, but they weren't taking any chances.

"You're looking pretty well for a dead girl," a British voice said from behind her.

"_Letty?" _Brian asked, concerned.

Letty turned. "I'm sorry?" she asked, looking at the man standing next to a black SUV.

"We were told you were dead."

"Do I- know you?" she asked. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place him.

"No. But you do know a friend of mine. Arturo Braga."

"_Shit. Where are you?" _Brian asked, and she could hear him getting in his car.

"The drug lord who got arrested last month?" Letty asked. "I don't do that shit. How would I know someone like that?"

"You worked for him."

"I did?"

"How would you like to come work for me, Letty?"

"Letty. Is that my name?"

"It is. What have you been going by?"

"Tish," Letty answered, mentally bracing herself for the mocking Brian would be sending her way in the coming months. Unfortunately, it was the first thing that popped into her head, other than her real name.

"Why Tish?"

"There was a note in my pocket. 'Tish. Neptune's Net. Noon. B.'"

"Did you figure out who sent it?"

"I went when I got out of the hospital, but there was no one waiting. It must have been for before I crashed."

The man nodded slowly and Letty could almost see the wheels turning. Since she had no idea who he was, she had no idea what sort of conclusions he was reaching, and that was dangerous.

"_Get me a name, Letty,_" Ari said.

"You got a name, Stranger?" Letty asked.

"I do. It's Owen. Owen Shaw."

"_Shit!" _Brian exclaimed again. _"Get out of there, Letty. Shaw is dangerous. He's a big time career criminal. He's got a finger in most illegal pies across Europe and the Middle East. None of the major Agencies have been able to get someone inside his organization. Not successfully. They suspect he has moles in most of them. Get out of there."_

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Shaw," Letty said, offering her hand.

"You, too, Letty." He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "So how about it?"

"How about what?"

"Come work for me."

"_That is a very- _very_ bad idea," _Brian warned. "_Lying to Dom about being a cop level bad idea. Don't even think about it, Letty."_

"Doing what?" Letty asked, ignoring Brian.

"A little bit of everything."

"_This guy is on Interpol, CIA, FBI and about a dozen other Agencies' most wanted. No one can catch him. This could be an opportunity," _Ari said. _"It never hurts to build up more credit."_

"_Absolutely not. Letty, this guy is psycho. Get away from him and don't even _think _about it."_

"_It's your call, Letty," _Ari said, ignoring Brian's protests.

Letty hesitated a moment longer.

She knew there had to be more to Brian's protests than just the danger. It almost sounded personal. He sounded scared. Legit terrified. She had never heard him sound like this before. She didn't like it. Not a bit.

Still, Ari was right. This was the perfect chance to get more credit with the FBI she could cash in for Dom. With the dumbass getting himself arrested, he needed all the favors they could call in. Once he thought about it, she knew Brian would understand. With that in mind-

"Sounds like fun," she said.

"_Letty, the fuck?!"_ Brian demanded.

"Awesome. Shall we?" He offered his arm.

She hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"My car."

"Of course. My apologies. Follow me."

He got into the SUV and Letty got into her car, following him.

"_The fuck do you think you're doing, Letty?" _Brian demanded.

"Ari's right, Bri. This is an opportunity."

"_No, it's not. Do you really think we haven't tried putting someone under with him? Everyone has tried and no one has succeeded. They've all been made. None of them have survived."_

"_You did," _Ari said.

"_Because of you!" _Brian exploded. _"I couldn't do it! I had to get out! I couldn't stay! I couldn't handle it. I was overwhelmed. If you two hadn't found me when you did, I wouldn't have lasted another week."_

The coms were silent for several long moments.

"_Don't do this, Letty,_" Brian pleaded softly. _"Please."_

"I have to, Bri. I have to do it for the same reason you've had to do everything you've done since LA. The same reason you've got to do what you're going to do in the coming weeks. I'm not in love with him, but I will always love him. He's my family, Bri. The only family I got."

"_I-_" Brian began before trailing off. _"Be careful_," he finally said. _"I swear to you, Letty, I will get you out of there."_

"I know, Buster," Letty said with a bittersweet smile. "You take care of Papa first. Then the two of you can come bring me home."

"_Ari, you two go back her up."_

"No way, Buster. You need the backup more than I do."

"_Owen Shaw is more dangerous than anything that could happen here. If you're gonna insist on doing this, you _will_ have Ari there as backup."_

"I'm not leaving you without any, Brian. Especially in a town where both the local police and the FBI hate you."

"_Chase and Misaki are already in LA on defense. I can send Blake and Rakel for offense," _Ari said.

"Who are they?" Letty asked.

"_Blake is like you. Austin changed him for protection. Rakel, I wasn't fast enough to protect."_

Letty heard the same note in Ari's voice that she always heard in Brian's when he talked about Jesse. The note that said they blamed themselves for whatever happened to the two.

"_It wasn't your fault, Ari_," Austin said.

"_Whatever. How about it, Bri? Blake and Rakel okay?"_

"_Yeah, sure. That's fine. Just stay with Letty."_

"_I will," _Ari agreed.

"_And, Letty," _Brian said. _"You be ridiculously careful, you got me? I don't care if you come across as paranoid. If Shaw asks, tell him it's because you can't remember anything and someone tried to kill you. He can't blame you for that."_

"You got it, Buster. And I gotta go. We're pulling into an airstrip."

"_You be careful, Letty. Dom's freedom ain't worth your life."_

"Same goes for you, Bri. I don't know what you're going to do, but be careful when you do it."

"_You know me, Tish. I'm always careful."_

"No, you're not. But that's why we love you."

_Yeah. I love you, too, Letty."_


End file.
